


Workerworker

by Helen_Towersky



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternative Universe-Professional Killer, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_Towersky/pseuds/Helen_Towersky
Summary: 洗车职业杀手au





	Workerworker

**Author's Note:**

> 现代职业杀手au【L o l i x】  
我好短，剧情编的不好，我不擅长写这种动作片剧情【滑稽心碎】  
例行ooc预警：两人性格的黑暗面会有着重甚至放大刻画，以及一贯的我最爱的全员阴沉x  
一切的起源是(Don't say)Goodbye EP这张专中的两首歌：Workerworker和Prof.Y  
于是我把前者拿来当题目，后者埋进文里当彩蛋【其实主要是听Prof.Y脑补的，Workerworker这nora的化成灰我都认识的happy实在不太适合严肃233】  
短，爽，bug和私设如山，依旧的，W吃C姐警告  
Yale这名字随便找的没啥特别意义  
这篇文真的私设比正文还多  
又越写越长了，冲，冲出来了【但是还是好短】  
bgm：Prof.Y

压下鸭舌帽的帽檐，Carolina的眼瞳聚焦在不远处的男子身上。  
男子的着装很是讲究，整洁的西装和黑色的细边眼镜，不难让人揣测出他一丝不苟的性格，在街头的人流之中，他和穿着棒球服外套和热裤的Carolina似乎没有任何交集，两人只是一前一后终将与对方擦肩而过的路人。保持着恰好的距离，Carolina跟在男子的身后，藏在侧发里的蓝牙耳机传出了来电的提示音，她拿出含在嘴中吃了一半的棒棒糖，接通了电话。  
耳机的另一头传来了Washington的声音：“怎么样了？”“他注意到了，虽然装出一副镇静的样子，而且也没发现我。”Carolina继续目不转睛地盯着眼前的目标，男子握成拳的右手被她看在眼里有好一阵子了，突然他加快了脚步。“动了。”简短地报告后，Carolina把棒棒糖塞回嘴里，直接跟上男子。  
在前方十几米的十字路口右转再走五十米后，男子走进了一栋高级公寓，Carolina咬碎了嘴里最后一小块的糖块，把棒棒糖的塑料棍丢进街边的垃圾桶。  
跟着对方，她坐上隔壁的电梯来到了公寓的顶层。目标家的门刚刚被打开，还没完全关上，被推着掩了一半，料想现在他也没法保持住面不改色的镇静了。  
于是Carolina便推开门走进去，关上大门。门后的房间空间不小，装修有一种时尚的简洁美，对于独居的人来说已经很是奢华了，毕竟是市中心高级公寓顶层的房子，Carolina暗想。她径直走进客厅的右侧的房间，这个房间是书房，书房里放着很多带锁的书柜，而那个男子正背对着门，在一个柜子里找着什么东西。  
“Yale先生，你的门忘关了。”向身后踢一脚关上书房的门，对着男子的后背，Carolina道出她的开场白。男子被吓了一跳，猛地回头，从口袋里拿出了手枪，解开保险栓对准Carolina，“你……不要过来。”他克刻意压低着声音让自己显得冷静，只是他吐字之间的不自然的停顿又毁了这个自己给自己下的台阶。  
“哦先生，冷静点，我不想跟你动枪。”Carolina从上衣口袋里伸出双手，示意她手上没有武器。她的确并不想去拿棒球服内侧口袋的手枪和对方来一场枪战，他那没有消音器的手枪只会给自己带来不必要的麻烦。  
“闭嘴，不许动！我还不知道你的目的吗？”显然对方很清楚自己的处境，他想要对准Carolina的眉心，但是他的手因为紧张在颤抖，即使双手握枪也没法缓解他无法瞄准的现状。“有充足的洞察力和戒心是好的，Yale先生，只不过你能做到的也仅仅只有这一点。”  
话音未落，Carolina便跑上前扣住对方的手夺下枪，把它扔到了门边的墙角，不过被男子挣脱了控制。他从口袋里又拿出一把匕首，后退到房间另一头的阳台，手放在左侧的窗户上，瞄着窗外通往天台的逃生梯。“是谁雇你来的？”他认为自己处于优势，把匕首横在眼前，问着堵在阳台门口的Carolina。  
“合同是有保密协议的，所以我不方便透露。Yale先生，你老实一点的话，我们双方都会轻松些，毕竟我们也只是拿钱办事。”Carolina站在原地就这样看着男子拉开了窗户准备跳窗逃跑。  
“不过这次带了点私人恩怨。”  
下一秒，一颗子弹贯穿了他的头，从太阳穴处的蝶骨穿入，平行于地面，在头颅的另一侧穿出。一击毙命，丝毫不拖泥带水，男子的身体往旁边一歪，倒在地上，大概他没有听到Carolina说的那后半句话。  
Carolina拿出第二根棒棒糖，这根糖的造型是猫猫头的样子，糖果浑浊的红色对着光剔透了些许，这是她喜欢的草莓味。刚吃上没多久，Washington便赶过来了，“来了？帮忙收拾下。”Carolina对他说。  
“好。”把手上的狙击步枪放在一边，Washington拉下卫衣的帽子，灰色卫衣帽上的灰色猫耳朵耷拉在背后。他走到男子的身边，把窗户关上，然后蹲下身整理尸体周围，盯着男子的脸。  
Carolina戴上手套把墙角的枪捡起来放在尸体的手边，“是他吗。”她问Washington。“是的，就是之前欺负Loki的家伙，这张脸我见过一次就不会忘记。”他生气的样子有点像鼓起来的河豚。  
突然，草莓味的棒棒糖被Carolina塞进Washington的嘴里，“别生气了，他已经被你杀了。”Carolina说。Washington的嘴里充满了白砂糖和葡萄糖浆调和出的草莓味，甜甜的，这个口味他也很中意，棒棒糖上一边的猫耳朵已经被Carolina咬掉了。“这人是做什么的？”他问Carolina。  
“好像是什么什么教授，没关注过，不清楚。”Carolina随意地翻着书柜里的资料，她大概知道了这个Yale教授涉足了什么领域，以至于最后甚至招来杀身之祸，不过她并不想去思考这些，他们要做的是收钱然后替人杀人，仅此而已。  
伪装好现场后两人离开了房间，沿着逃生楼梯上到天台。时至傍晚，不知不觉之间，云际已然染上了落日的血橙色，像离心沉淀之前的鲜血，能看到月亮了。沿着天台的外围踩着楼顶的水管，Carolina和Washington一前一后地向隔壁的大楼走着。  
“Lina，这是今天的第四根吧。”Washington含着棒棒糖说。  
“不是你让我戒烟的吗。”Carolina侧着头在看远方的天空，远方飞过一架客机，在逐渐被夜幕稀释的晚霞上划下一道白色的尾迹。  
“然后你就戒不掉糖了？”  
“任何东西都可以让人上瘾，比如你。”  
Carolina知道自己在说什么，她并不是在无意识地撩自己的男友，而且这也是事实。Washington笑了笑，换了个话题：“晚上要不要去喝一杯？”  
“如果最后不是我对喝醉的你乘虚而入的话，我就去。”  
“喂。”  
Washington被噎了一下。  
看见对方这个反应，Carolina偷偷笑出了声，她停下脚步，回头凑在Washington面前拿出他嘴里的棒棒糖，一只手勾住他的脖子吻上他的唇。  
本来她只打算轻轻吻一下的，不过……Washington顺势搂住Carolina的腰，把她抱在怀里不给走，他夺取了主导权，加深了这个草莓味的吻。浓浓的、甜甜的，草莓味。  
结束之后Washington还是不愿意放手，Carolina推着Washington的胸口：“……Wash我早就该猜到你会这么干，至少也别在这里啊，回去再说。”她的脸有点红，是因为生气还是因为害羞呢。  
“反正这里也没人。”  
“不是这个问题！”  
“那你的意思是有人也可以？”  
现在轮到Carolina被噎住了。看着她受气的样子，Washington摸了摸她的头，“我知道了，今晚就用草莓味的。”  
Carolina把棒棒糖又塞回Washington的嘴里，像是在让他闭嘴。被Washington放开后，Carolina一下子往前走了几步，她头也不回地说：“快点回去，如果今晚再因为晚归让Loki生气地抓你脸，我可不帮你。”  
“好的老大。”  
他跟上她的脚步。

End.


End file.
